Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Kit Fisto
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Willkommen Willkommen auf Jedipedia .:Kit-Fisto:. Da zur Zeit viele neue Benutzer ihre eigene Diskussionsseite löschen wollen bitte ich dich dies zu Unterlassen bevor du es auch machen würdest. Wenn die Diskussionsseite zu groß wird kannst du ein Archiv erstellen und deine abgeschlossenen Diskussionen dort hinverschieben. Bis das dauert kann es aber noch lange dauern. Also viel Spass und gute Beiträge wünsche ich dir noch auf Jedipedia. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 15:34, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Irgendwie verwundert diese Nachricht mich jetzt etwas?!? Nur weil ein paar neue Benutzer (mir fällt spontan nur einer ein) etwas von ihrer Diskussion löschen wollen, oder weil das ein paar aus Unwissenheit machen, muss man jetzt nicht profilaktisch "alle Neuen" darauf hinweisen. Das kann man nach dem ersten Löschen immer noch tun, wobei dies ja keineswegs immer nötig ist. Dennoch auch ein "Herzliches Willkommen" von mir :-) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 16:54, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :PS: Dein erster Artikel SonTag ist schon ziemlich gut gelungen, aber da ich die Quellen auch habe, bin ich der Ansicht, dass da noch mehr herauszuholen ist, auch vom sprachlichen her^^ Kannst das ja nochmal verbessern. Vermutungen Hallo .:Kit-Fisto:., auch auf Diskussionen gilt WJNI. Das Projekt ist kein Platz, um persönliche Vermutungen zu verbreiten. Wenn man eine neue Erkenntniss aufgrund von Fakten aus Quellen hat, kann man diese gerne anfügen, aber einfach nur überall zu sagen, was man selbst denkt... Dafür gibts Foren und ähnliches. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:14, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :danke für den hinweis. meines erachtens nach sind zwar weit mehr sachen nur spekulationen, aber das ist meine ansicht. ich finde aber auch, wenn eine diskussion angefangen wird, in der eine frage auftaucht, die nich geklärt wird, sollten auch vermutungen aufgestellt werden dürfen. naja, wie gesagt, meine meinung. nur gerade wenn es keine quelle gibt, die die frage beantwortet, sollten vielleicht verschiedene ideen zusammengetan werden. außerdem mach ich das nur im diskussionsforum, in den richtigen artikel würd ich nie vermutungen reintun (das wikipedia-image, dass jeder schreiben darf, was er will, wär damit ja bestätigt, und das will ich nicht). und ich sag auch immer, dass es vermutungen sind. :trotzdem danke für den hinweis und ich werd' versuchen, meine vermutungen auszulassen und mehr auf quellen zu achten. .:Kit-Fisto:.22:21, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn man Schlussfolgerungen aufgrund von Quellen schliesst, um so nicht exakt belegtes aufzuzeigen, ist das keine blosse Vermutung. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:16, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Zudem sind Vermutungen zum Artikelthema auch nach JP:WJNI erlaubt.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:22, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kit Fisto Hallo Kit-Fisto, auf deiner Seite habe ich gelesen, dass eines deiner Spezialgebiete Kit Fisto ist. Willst du mir bei dem Artikel helfen? Ich versuche ihn lesenswert zu machen. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 19:16, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht, dass der noch aktiv ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:25, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn du willst kann ich dir etwas helfen. Allerdings habe ich nur die hälfte aller Quellen von Kit Fisto. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:27, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, du kannst mir helfen. Ich kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 19:58, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo .:Kit-Fisto:., right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der ''Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 16:41, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :danke für die information, eigentlich mach ich das auch immer, falsch ich bei einem link zu ner anderen seite was vergessen habe. kannst du mir sagen, bei welchem artikel das war? mfg .:Kit-Fisto:.16:47, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::es kommt auch gut und gerne leider mal vor, dass ich erst später fehler drin sehe bzw. verbesserungen. .:Kit-Fisto:.22:34, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Nachrichten in Diskussionen Da du es wohl noch nicht weißt, erkläre ich dir das mit einer Nachricht in einer Diskussion zu hinterlassen: Wenn jemand dir eine Nachricht geschrieben hat und du willst antworten, dann musst du deine Nachricht dorthin schreiben, wo der Benutzer die Nachricht hinterlassen hat und nicht auf seiner Disku, denn sonst kann man nicht mehr den genauen Ablauf folgen (aber das wirst du lernen). Boss 16:54, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST)ten gewohnt :achso, vielen dank. Bin ich nur leider von anderen internetseiten gewohnt .:Kit-Fisto:.17:09, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kit Fisto Seid gegrüßt .:Kit Fisto:.! Ich bin Darth Sudac.Wie ihr bin ich ebenfalls ein berüchtigter Kit Fisto Fan. Vielleicht können wir irgendwann mal chatten. Ich wollt mal fragen ob du weißt wo es gute Kit Fisto Actionfiguren gibt. Ich wollt mir mal eine zulegen. Bild:Kit fisto.jpg Gruß Darth Sudac 14:10, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :nö, keine ahnung. interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich, geb schon genug Geld für die Bücher aus. .:Kit-Fisto:. 14:22, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bücher JA,sollt ich auch machen hat man mehr von! Darth Sudac 21:14, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Schattenwachen keine dunklen Jedi? Sind die Schattenwachen deiner Ansicht nach keine dunklen Jedi? Sie sind keine Sith, benutzen aber die dunkle Seite der Macht, ihre Waffe sind rote Lichtlanzen und sie kämpfen auf Befehl von Palpatine! Das macht sie doch zu dunklen Jedi. --Exodianecross 17:25, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :da kann man drüber diskutieren wie man will. Ich sehe Schattenwachen eher als untertanen an. Sind Dathomirhexen dunkle Jedi? Es steht in keiner Quelle, dass sie Dunkle Jedi sind. .:Kit-Fisto:. 19:22, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Da müsste man wohl mal bei Wizards of the Coast nachfragen, denn es heißt ja auch, es wird vermutet, dass sie einst Jedi waren... Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:34, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::: Dein Argument verstehe ich teilweise Kit-Fisto, aber dann könnte man auch die Schattentruppen aus dem Bereich dunkle Jedi herausnehmen da das ja letztlich auch nur Untertanen sind. Ich würde dafür plädieren daß in den Artikel sämtliche Nutzer und Organisationen aufgenommen werden die die dunkle Seite der Macht nutzen ohne Sith zu sein. Gruß,--Exodianecross 11:59, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) nutzen sie denn die dunkle seite? und es gibt auch machtbenutzer, die nicht zu den jedi oder sith gehören, und sich nicht als dunkle jedi sehen. Dadrüber sollte man aber eher auf der diskussionsseite der schattenwachen diskutieren. Da werden wohl mehrere leute dran teilnehmen. und es kann sich leichter klären, wir können ja auch nicht alles wissen. Ich werd das thema mal starten, soweit es nicht schon passiert ist. .:Kit-Fisto:. 18:48, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Info Tabelle Hi, kannst du mir sagen wie du die Tabelle mit Bisher bearbeitete Seiten usw. erstellt hast? bei mir will das nicht funktionieren, danke und gruß Dav Kylanu 22:23, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Schau mal in den Quelltext der Tabelle. Du brauchst ihn lediglich auf deine Seite zu kopieren und deinen Benutzernamen an Stelle von .:Kit-Fisto:. zu schreiben. Gruß 11:30, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Hi, nicht alle neuen User sind gleich klug :) Das versuchte ich auch, bei mir stand was von Benutzer nicht vorhanden oder so, ich versuchte auch Dav_Kylanu, kannst du das bei mir rein tun? danke und Gruß Dav Kylanu 13:59, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hey, du kopierst das hier einfach: (am besten bei bearbeiten) ::::und fügst es dann bei dir in der seite ein. Hab meinen Namen schon durch deinen ersetzt. .:Kit-Fisto:. 21:15, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Diskussion mit AniD Ich habe gerade deinen Beitrag zur Diskussion:Luke Skywalker#Verbrechen gelesen. Ein Vergleich zwischen Star Wars und der realen Welt ist eine Sache, aber es ist wirklich mehr als unangebracht, einen Benutzer in die Ecke zu drängen mit Kommentaren wie: "Bist du der Ansicht, dass all die Leute, die sich im 3.Reich GEGEN Hitler und sein Regime gestellt haben, verklagt werden, weil sie damals gegen das Recht gehandelt haben?" oder: "Wenn du diese Leute wirklich dafür bestrafen willst, hast du nicht kapiert, wie gut es uns in der Demokratie ergeht". Das ist eigentlich schon beleidigend und es hat nichts mit dem Thema zu tun. Du wirfst ihm damit - wenn auch indirekt - vor, er würde mit Hitler bzw. dem Dritten Reich sympathisieren und ich denke, du weißt, was das für ein Vorwurf ist. Außerdem verknüpfst du das mit AniDs Ansicht, man solle hier (in einem Star Wars-Wiki!) Verbrechen neutral behandeln. Du stellst beides gleich und damit lässt du ihm und den anderen Benutzer quasi die Wahl, entweder Luke und Stauffenberg als Verbrecher zu bezeichnen, oder keinen von beiden. Diese Strohmann-Taktik mag in gewissen Kreisen beliebt sein, um jemanden in einer Diskussion "zu besiegen". Aber hier in der Jedipedia geht es nicht ums Besiegen. Hier sollen sachliche Diskussionen geführt werden, mit dem Ziel, am Ende zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Also verzichte in Zukunft bitte darauf, derartige Vorwürfe in deinen Beiträge zu verwenden. Bleib einfach beim Thema, führ deine Argumente und Bedenken auf und arbeite damit. Das reicht aus, um eine gesittete Diskussionen zu führen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 12:10, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, ich entschuldige mich. Ich hab mir den Beitrag noch einmal durchgelsen und gesehen,d ass ich dabei klar übertrieben habe. Ich habe damit versucht persönlcihen Frust rauszulassen. In Zukunft werde ich aufpassen mit dem was ich schreibe. .:Kit-Fisto:. 13:00, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Gut. Ich verstehe, dass sowas jedem mal passieren kann, aber ansprechen muss ich es natürlich trotzdem. Danke für deine Einsicht. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 09:44, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ahnenschlucht Hättest du vieleicht noch einige Infos dazu:Ahnenschlucht?Ich finde darüber nichts Wissenswertes mehr.Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 17:37, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Nee, sorry, hab da nicht so viele Quellen. EIgentlich ist der Artikel auch ganz gut, find' ich. .:Kit-Fisto:. 19:33, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ok,geht klar. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 13:21, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bilderquellen Bitte beachte die letzten Edits, welche in an den von dir hochgeladenen Bildern vorgenommen habe. Ausschlaggebend bei der Bilderquelle ist nicht die Website wo du sie gefunden hast (was auch der Grund ist, weshalb wir Bilder mit verweis auf Googlebildersuche immer wieder löschen), sondern die Originalquelle und, noch viel wichtiger, der Autor bzw. Rechtsinhaber. Dies ist besonders wichtig bei Bildern, welche mit dem Copyright2-Hinweis versehen werden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:07, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :ok, ich werde drauf achten. Aber eine Frage hab ich: woher weiß ich, wer der Autor von z.B. Bild:Chris Marquette.jpg ist? .:Kit-Fisto:. 11:17, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET)